The Phantom Twins: Quest for The Staff of Dreams
by mikaela2015
Summary: Team Phantom reunites in this whole new ghostly adventure. Vladia Plasmius returns with an all-new revenge plan and she's on the search for another powerful object. The Staff of Dreams. Will Team Phantom be able to stop her? I don't own Danny Phantom or the show's characters. I only own my OC characters.
1. Prologue- Amity Park Museum

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Welcome to this new story of the Phantom Twins series! Danielle's hair was inspired by the way Natasha Romanov had done her hair in Avengers: Endgame and also the new costumes for Danny, Danielle, Dale and Dayla were inspired by Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch and Black Widow from the Avengers movies. Just a heads up, if you haven't seen Endgame, sorry if I spoiled what her hair looks like.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story guys**

* * *

"STOP! Hold it right there!" The voices of Dani and Dale could be heard inside the Amity Park Museum as the alarms blared.

In the middle of the paranormal section, a glass case that once held a book was now missing. Down the halls, Dani and Dale Phantom were chasing after Venelope Hawkeye, or as she is known in her ghost form, Vladia Plasmius.

Sixteen year old Dani and Dale Phantom had changed over the past few months since their older siblings, Danny and Dayla had left for college. Dale when he was in his human form, wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black converse shoes and Dani when she was in her human form, wore a teal coloured t-shirt underneath a dark green drawstring crop hoodie, blue jeans and black converse shoes.

Even though Dale's hairstyle stayed the same, Danielle had made a change to her hairstyle. Her hair length was the same, but this time, she not only allows her hair to flow freely instead of tying it up, at the ends of her flowing hair, she had white highlights and when she changed into her ghost form, the ends of her white hair were black.

Their ghost form outfits had also made a change. Danielle's costume, the black top part with white DP logo in the middle, dark green leather jacket that reached down past the back of her thighs. The pants were white with black boots that reach up to her knees and now wears short white gloves.

With Dale's costume, the top part of his suit was now sleeveless and he now wears short white fingerless gloves. The top part of the suit was now white with his DP symbol that was in the middle now black. His pants were black and now both his boots were white.

The reason they were chasing after Vladia Plasmius at the museum? Dani and Dale had been on their nightly patrol with their team mates and also boyfriend and girlfriend, Jimmy and Sonya when the daughter of Vlad Masters had triggered the alarm at the museum. In her hands was the book titled, _Legendary Artefacts of the Ghost Zone_. The exact same book that used to belong to Vlad Masters, which had information of many legendary objects that are part of the Ghost Zone, including the InfiMap.

After Vlad Plasmius was left behind in space, the FBI, CIA, police and Jack and Maddie Fenton had searched his mansion. Finding the book, Jack and Maddie had held onto it for a while before giving it to Alfred Grant, the owner of the Amity Park Museum, who had opened the new Paranormal Wing as a tribute to Danny, Dayla, Danielle and Dale for all their heroics in Amity Park and the world.

It had become a great tourist attraction for Amity Park, giving more insight about the Ghost Zone to everyone. Team Phantom happily shared everything they had discovered and researched about the Ghost Zone and even introduced Alfred to some of their ghostly allies who also shared their world with people.

After Venelope discovered the book had belonged to her father, she decided that she would steal it for herself, believing she may find something useful to help her in her quest for revenge against Team Phantom once and for all.

"Guys, have you got the trap ready outside?" Dale asked quietly through his Fenton Phone.

"_We're ready out here. The police are waiting as well." _Sonya's voice replied.

"Fifteen seconds guys." Dani instructed through her Fenton Phone.

They continued to follow Vladia, heading for the front doors of the museum. Vladia turned intangible and as soon as she phased through the doors, Dani and Dale both shouted through the Fenton Phones, "NOW!"

Jimmy and Sonya sprang from the two bushes outside the building, wearing the special jumpsuits Jack and Maddie had made for them, back when they first battled Vladia Plasmius and fired their bazookas. Vladia gasped as she was ensnared by two ecto nets and crashed into the pavement. Police held their guns pointed at Vladia as Dani and Dale phased through the doors and landed in front of the now trapped Vladia Plasmius.

"It's over Vladia, return what you stolen and turn yourself in." Dani said, crossing her arms.

"Why did you want that book anyway?" Dale asked.

"As if I'd tell you. Not a bad plan you two by the way, but what makes you think I'm actually here? I'm already gone." Vladia said with a smirk.

"Gone out of your mind, that's for sure." Jimmy said, glaring down at her. "There's no way that you can escape this time."

She continued to smirk and then suddenly, she faded away, making them all gasp in shock. Dale knelt down to where she was and punched the ground with a groan of frustration.

"Another duplicate." Dale said as he stood back up. "One thing's for sure, she's definitely an expert of avoiding being captured."

"Now she's gotten away with that book Vlad used to own." Dani said, looking down. "Who knows where she's hiding now?"

"Hey guys. Come on. It'll be okay. We'll stop her someday." Sonya said, trying to cheer them up with a pep talk. "We've overcome many obstacles in the past and stopped all of her schemes. Whatever she's up to with that book, we'll be ready and we'll have help from the rest of Team Phantom as well."

"She's right guys. We'll handle Venelope and we'll do it together, just like we always have done." Jimmy added.

Dani and Dale smiled at their partners and hugged their boyfriend and girlfriend, feeling so lucky to have met them. They turned to the sound of a cars parking and saw Alfred Grant coming out of one of the cars and the others, belonging to news reporters and members of the press.

Dani, Dale, Sonya and Jimmy walked up to him. Dani then spoke, "We're sorry Mr Grant. The good news is that nothing else was stolen except for the book. The bad news is that Vladia Plasmius managed to escape."

"It's alright Team Phantom. Thank you anyway for stopping her from stealing anything else." Mr Grant said with a grateful smile. "What I don't understand is what she wanted from that book?"

"We wish we knew, but we'll investigate and hopefully find out." Dale said.

A few minutes later of answering questions to the press about what happened, Team Phantom called it for the night and returned to their homes. Dani and Dale were excited since the next morning, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew were coming home back to Amity Park for their college semester break.

Jazz had arrived in Amity Park that morning and all of them shared the excitement of the rest of Team Phantom returning. They had hoped that their semester break would be a little bit ghost free, but now with Vladia Plasmius up to something once again, it looks like it wouldn't be entirely ghost free after all.


	2. Team Phantom Reunion

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey guys! Well here is Chapter 1 of the new Phantom Twins Story. Sam's outfit design is by DivineSpiritual on Deviantart. If you want to know what it looks like in case I don't describe it well, here is the link to it below:**

divinespiritual/art/DP-Tucker-and-Sam-Season-4-outfits-340344950

**Also if you want to know what Danny, Dale's, Danielle's and Dayla's new attire looks like for their ghost forms and their human forms, here is the links to StriderPhantom (formerly known as LooneyAces) picture he drew for me:**

striderphantom/art/Teenage-Dani-and-Dale-Fenton-2-Mikaela2015-798059440

striderphantom/art/Teenage-Dani-and-Dale-Phantom-Mikaela2015-798057864

striderphantom/art/Danny-Dayla-Phantom-3-Phantom-Twins-Mikaela2015-798050955

striderphantom/art/Danny-and-Dayla-Fenton-College-Aged-Mikaela2015-785352950

**You'll see what Danny's new costume looks like in the next chapter or two. **

**Enjoy the official first chapter!**

* * *

It was 8:15 am at the Amity Park Train Station. Two people with suitcases stepped off the train that had arrived from New York City. The female who was now 19 years old after celebrating her birthday on June 3rd, wore a blue shirt revealing her midriff, grey jeans and blue converse shoes, stood beside her boyfriend who was wearing a black shirt with the band name Nickleback, blue jeans and black converse shoes.

It was Dayla Fenton and Andrew Knight. They both smiled as they came out of the train station and saw the town of Amity Park.

"It's good to be back home." Dayla said still smiling.

"You said it Dayla." Andrew said, agreeing with his girlfriend. "I can't wait to see the look on mum's face, when she sees me walk through the door."

"I still can't believe you told her that you wouldn't be here until tomorrow." Dayla said, giggling a little bit.

"My dad used to do it to us all the time when he left for long periods of time. One time, he was gone for a whole year and told us he would be home in three days." Andrew said, smiling as he remembered his father, Arthur Knight. "The next day I knew, he showed at my elementary school and picked me up early where we went home and surprised my mum. She dropped an entire tray of cookies in excitement."

Dayla laughed with Andrew after he shared that story. Dayla heard a noise from her pocket and pulled out her phone to show she had gotten a text from Sam and Valerie.

She read the message and said to Andrew, "Sam and Danny have just arrived in Amity Park along with Tucker and Valerie. We'll head to your place first and then I'll head over to Fenton Works."

"Cool and then both me and mum will see you guys tonight at Fenton Works for the barbeque." Andrew said.

Dayla nodded and changed into her ghost form, showing her costume had changed since they left Amity Park for college. She still had a black and white jumpsuit but the cloak was gone. She now had a short black, short sleeved crop jacket. Her white gloves now came past her elbows and her boots came past her knees. She still had the belt for ghost hunting gadgets and now also, had a device on her right wrist that sent out ecto-blasts, just in case of emergencies such as powers shorting out.

Both of them grabbed their suitcases, Andrew then wrapped his arm around Dayla while she wrapped hers around him, and then took off into the air and began to head to Andrew's house. As people saw her flying over, they waved at Dayla.

She waved back as she continued to fly over Amity Park. She dived down and landed right at the front door of Andrew's house and changed back into her human form.

Andrew knocked on the front door and they heard Andrew's mother call from inside, "Coming!"

The front door opened to reveal Kimberly Knight. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw Andrew and instantly smiled and screamed in excitement, hugging her son tightly.

"Oh Andrew! It's so good to see you!" Kimberly said as she continued to hug her son.

Andrew hugged her back and said, "Hi mum. Did I surprise you?"

They pulled apart and she smirked as she answered, "You certainly did. You are so much like your father in so many ways."

She then turned to Dayla and gave her a hug as she said, "Dayla, it's so good to see you too."

"It's good to see you too Mrs Knight." Dayla said, returning the hug before they pulled apart.

"Oh Dayla, you can call me Kim or Kimberly. There's no need for the Mrs Knight stuff." Kimberly said with a smile.

Dayla smiled back and then said, "I better head over to my place. I'll see you two tonight for the barbeque."

"Okay. See you tonight." Andrew said with a smile. Dayla kissed Andrew on the cheek, changed into her ghost form and began heading for Fenton Works.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell Dayla that it wasn't just going to be the two of us coming." Kimberly said, putting her hand to her head.

"It's not. Who else is coming?" Andrew asked confused.

"Me and my mum." A voice suddenly said behind them.

Kimberly smiled and moved out of the way to reveal Andrew's cousin, Tabitha Tasman and her mother Josephine. Tabitha had her hair tied up in a pony-tail with a black headband, a dark blue long sleeved shirt and light blue jeans with short black boots.

Andrew hugged his cousin in a hug and said, "It's so good to see you. How's college been?"

"It's been awesome cuz. All my classes are great and I've already made a few friends." Tabitha answered.

Andrew then hugged Josephine and said, "Hi Aunt Josephine. It's good to see you."

"You two Andrew." Josephine said with a smile and then pulled apart. "You've gotten taller."

"So all four of us are going to the barbeque?" Andrew asked as he bought his bag inside.

Kimberly was silent at first, but then answered nervously, "Well…..there's actually going to be six of us."

Andrew looked at his mother in confusion and asked, "Six? Who's the other two?"

* * *

The Fenton Jeep was parked in front of the Manson House. Sam who was now wearing a black shirt that showed her midriff, the shirt also has a purple cat, netting at the top of the sleeves which led down to short black sleeves at her elbows, black fingerless gloves, a green sash was tied around her waist, purple leggings and her black combat boots and Danny who was now wearing a black shirt with the NASA symbol on the front, blue jeans and red converse shoes were inside, being greeted by Jeremy, Pamela and Ida Manson.

"Oh Sam! It's so good to see you my baby girl." Pamela said as she hugged Sam.

"Hi mum. It's good to see you too." Sam said, hugging her mother back.

They pulled apart and allowed Jeremy to hug Sam next and then Ida who asked, "How's college going bubelah?"

"It's really good. I really like my classes." Sam answered.

Jeremy shook Danny's hand and asked, "And how is college fairing you young man?"

"Very good Mr Manson." Danny answered. "I especially enjoy the new paranormal and astrology program."

"What time is the barbecue tonight Danny?" Pamela asked.

"It's at 6:30 Mrs Manson." Danny answered. "Speaking of which, I better head over to my house."

"I'll see you tonight." Sam said, giving Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"You too baby." Danny said smiling, giving Sam a kiss on her lips before heading back outside to the car.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me at my place Tuck." Valerie said, as Tucker parked out the front of Valerie's house.

"No problem. I'll see you tonight at the Fenton's?" Tucker asked.

"You know it sweetie." Valerie answered and then gave Tucker a kiss on his cheek, making him blush as he kissed her back.

Valerie got out of the car, grabbed her suitcase and headed for the front door. Tucker waved and then began to head for his place.

Valerie now wearing an orange long sleeved shirt, black leggings and white boots, knocked on the front door and it opened to reveal her father, Damion Gray.

"Valerie! Sweetie!" Damion greeted with a warm smile, before pulling his daughter into a tight hug.

"Hey daddy." Valerie greeted back, returning the hug.

"Welcome home." Damion said, continuing to hug his daughter.

"It's good to be back." Valerie said, still smiling as they pulled apart and she came inside.

"How are classes going?" Damion asked as they sat down in the living room.

"They're going really well. My professor is very impressed with me in the Investigation Unit classes." Valerie answered.

* * *

Tucker, who was now wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with a green tie, his usual red beret, green cargo pants and brown boots parked the car into the driveway of his home. Already, he could smell his mother's cooking. He could smell from the car, the bacon, the eggs and the sausages.

"I am home." Tucker sighed in content and began to walk up to the front door.

He pressed the doorbell, and when the door opened, standing there was his mother Angela. She immediately smiled and hugged her son in a motherly hug as she said, "Tucker my darling boy. Welcome home."

"Hi mum. It's good to be back home." Tucker said, hugging his mother back.

"Come on inside, you're just in time for breakfast." Angela said, pulling apart and allowing her son to come inside the house.

"Ah! Mother's breakfast. Its warm embrace beckons me." Tucker said with a blissful smile as they entered the kitchen.

Maurice got up ruffled his son's head as he said, "Hey sport! Welcome back college man!"

"Dad! Knock it off!" Tucker said, laughing a little at his dad's antics.

* * *

Dayla landed in front of Fenton Works, just as Danny arrived in his car. She changed back into her human form and gave Danny a huge hug.

"Hey sis! It's good to see you." Danny said with a smile, hugging his twin sister back.

"It's good to see you too Danny." Dayla said, before they pulled apart.

They headed to the front door and Danny opened it and called out, "Everyone, we're home!"

The sounds of footsteps running to the front door could be heard. Not a moment later, Jack Fenton scooped both Danny and Dayla up and held them in bone crushing hugs. They both groaned though laughed as they were being crushed by their own father.

"Kids! I have missed you both so much!" Jack shouted with glee as Danielle, Dale, Jazz and Maddie came up behind him.

Jazz's attire had also changed. Her hair was now tied up in a high pony-tail and wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with black pants and light blue boots.

"We've missed you too dad, now could you please let us breathe?!" Danny and Dayla gasped out.

Jack finally got the picture and let them go. He then gave them a normal hug and said, "Sorry. Welcome home kids."

Danny and Dayla hugged Jack back and then proceeded to hug Maddie who said, "Welcome home. How's college going?"

"It's going great / I'm really enjoying my classes." Danny and Dayla answered the same time.

"Hey guys." Jazz then greeted next, giving Danny and Dayla a hug each.

"Hey sis." Danny and Dayla greeted back as they hugged her.

They then hugged Dani and Dale as they said, "Been watching you guys on the news. We're so proud of you two for handling the ghost attacks."

"Thanks, but Venelope got away again last night." Dani said as they pulled apart.

"She broke into the Amity Park Museum last night and stole a book Vlad used to own." Dale continued. "She disappeared before we could fully capture and interrogate her."

"Don't worry about it guys. She's been crafty, but we'll stop whatever she's planning." Danny said, placing a hand on their shoulders each.

"No matter what happens, we'll figure it out together." Dayla finished.

Dani and Dale smiled, feeling better now that Danny and Dayla were here and giving them words of wisdom.

They both then said, "In the meantime, welcome home guys!"

The entire Fenton Family shared a big group hug, enjoying the moment they shared.


	3. The BBQ

In the closed off mansion that once belonged to Vlad Master's when he was mayor of Amity Park, Venelope sat down in the middle of Vlad's old underground lab, looking through the book she had stolen from the museum. She was trying to find a weapon, anything that could help her achieve her ultimate goal; revenge against Team Phantom. Especially Danny and Dayla, since it was them who had defeated her father and sent him to prison for life.

"There must be something in here that can be powerful enough." Venelope said as she continued to look through the pages.

She continued to look through the book for almost an hour, but so far found nothing. She was just almost about ready to give up when she suddenly stopped on a page.

"This could be interesting." Venelope said and began to read the page.

After thoroughly reading the page, her frown had turned to a smile. She ripped the page out of the book and folded it, placing it inside her small bag.

"The perfect object, to finally get what I want." Venelope said, still smiling. "But first thing's first, I need to pick up something."

She turned to Vlad's old version of the Spectre Speeder he made and climbed inside. She started it up and opened an old tunnel in the lab. She activated the cloaking device as she flew through the tunnel, leading into the wood just behind the mansion.

She began to drive the vehicle into the sky, wherever she was going, it was somewhere outside of Amity Park.

* * *

The entire backyard was filled with the Manson's, the Foley's, the Knight's, the Tasman's, the Grey's, the Fenton's, Jimmy and Sonya, all having a good time and chatting amongst themselves.

Two new faces then came along to the backyard. A man the same age as Kimberly with red hair, brown eyes and wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket and blue jeans and a girl the same age as Andrew, Dayla, Danny, Valerie, Tucker, Tabitha and Sam, with red short hair like her father and brown eyes, wearing a blue and black checkered dress top with black jeans that folded at the bottom and black boots.

Kimberly smiled and walked up to the man and gave him a hug and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you for inviting me and my daughter." The man said with a smile, after kissing her hand.

Kimberly blushed and asked, "So, are you ready to meet my son and some of my other family?"

The man nodded and gestured for Andrew, Tabitha, and Josephine to come over. They all came over, Andrew bringing Dayla with him.

Kimberly then introduced the man and the girl to them, "Andrew, Tabitha, Josephine, Dayla, this is Mason Taylor, the one I've been dating and his daughter Serenity."

Andrew held out his hand for Mason to shake and said, "It's very nice to meet you."

Mason shook Andrew's hand and said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you all too. Kimberly has told me so much about you Andrew and your girlfriend. Is this her?"

"Yes. This is Dayla my girlfriend." Andrew answered. He then turned to Serenity and said, "It's nice to meet you too Serenity."

"It's nice to meet you both." Tabitha said, smiling.

"You too guys. You're mum sent my dad a photo of what you looked like and I can definitely say, Dayla's a very lucky girl to have you as a boyfriend." Serenity said with a smile.

Everyone continued to eat, drink and socialise with each other. All of them talking about college classes, extra-curricular activities they've been taking and ghost fights they've had.

"So guys, any ghosts show up at college?" Jazz asked.

"Well, the occasional ecto-puss and ghost animal or two, but nothing major." Danny answered.

"Same for us." Valerie answered.

"We heard about you guy's encounter with Venelope last night at the museum." Tucker said, talking to Dani, Jimmy, Sonya and Dale. "What did she take?"

"A book Vlad previously owned. _Legendary Artefacts of the Ghost Zone." _Dale answered. "We almost had her captured, but she used a duplicate at the last minute and slipped away."

"What could Venelope find in an old book Vlad owned?" Sam asked, confused but curious at the same time.

"You don't remember Sam? That book has information about the most powerful objects in both worlds. Including the Reality Gauntlet and the Infi-Map." Dani answered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that's how Vlad discovered the Infi-Map." Sam said, remembering after Vlad disappeared into outer space, the very same book was donated to the museum.

"Well, whatever she's up to, we'll stop her together." Andrew said.

"Yeah. No matter what she throws at us, we'll always find a way to bring her plans down." Jimmy said.

Dani and Dale smiled, feeling lucky to have such amazing friends and family as they hugged their partners.

The BBQ continued as desert was being served out. Danny asked Jack, "So dad, how's the eye going?"

"Oh you know son. Sure, it gets a bit itchy from time to time and it feels weird having only one eye, but I'm used to it." Jack answered, scratching at his eye patch for a moment.

He then smiled romantically at his wife, held her close and said, "Besides, women get the hots for a man with one eye."

Maddie giggled, while Sam and Danny blushed a little in embarrassment and then walk away. Dayla and Andrew sat down alone together. Dayla had noticed Andrew hadn't taken his eyes off Mason for a few minutes.

"Andrew, is everything okay?" Dayla asked, placing her hand on top of his.

Pulled out of his thoughts, Andrew smiled a little at Dayla and answered, "Yeah. Everything's okay. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that my mum has finally found someone. It's just…..I don't know. A little bit weird to see her with anyone besides my father."

Dayla nodded and then said, "I get that it's weird. It'll just take some getting used. Just give it time and eventually, the weirdness will wear off."

Andrew smiled a bit brighter and gave Dayla a kiss, which she returned. After pulling apart he said, "You always knew the right thing to say."

"And I always will." Dayla said, still smiling.

* * *

_**SAN QUIETEN PRISON – San Francisco, 3:30 AM**_

In the prison cell of Vlad Masters, he was fast asleep on his bed when he suddenly heard the sound of someone being punched. He sat up from his bed and looked to see a guard punching the lights out of the last two remaining guards.

Confused as to why a guard would harm his own co-workers, he stood up and walked over to the cell and watched as Venelope came out of the man and then punched him in the face, causing him to fall unconscious.

Vlad looked at the girl in confusion and asked, "Who are you?"

Venelope smirked and answered, "I am known as Vladia Plasmius."

She then changed into her human form and finished, "But my real name is Venelope Hawkeye."

"You're a halfa! B….but how? And who are you that you take on my name?" Vlad asked, completely shocked to see this young woman of 19, a halfa.

"Do you remember a woman named Maria Hawkeye?" She asked.

"Yes I do. I remember dating a woman named Maria, but what does that have to do with it?" Vlad answered with a question.

"She never got the chance to tell you….she was pregnant when you two broke up with your child." Venelope answered. "Your daughter."

Vlad's eyes widened as soon as she said those words. He then asked still in shock, "Are you saying….you're…..you're….."

Venelope nodded and answered, "I'm your daughter and I've come to break you out so we can get our revenge on those infernal Phantom Twins and their family."

"How do you propose we do that?" Vlad asked.

She held up the page she torn out and handed it to him. He read it over and smirked.

"_This is my chance. My one way ticket to freedom! And to finally destroy Danny and Dayla Phantom forever!" _Vlad thought in his hand, his smirk changing to a grin.

"So, are you in father?" Venelope asked.

Vlad nodded and then Venelope changed into her ghost form, grabbed Vlad by his hand and phased him out of the cell.

He then smiled and said as he opened his arms out, "Come to daddy, my daughter."

Venelope smiled and hugged her father, feeling something she hadn't felt in such a long time. The love of a parent.

"_Or should I say, the perfect pawn!" _Vlad said in his hand, hiding his grin discreetly.


	4. Venelope's New Plan

The smash of a coffee cup could be heard from Fenton Works. All Fenton's eyes were on the screen as the news revealed Vlad's escape from prison.

"_Witnesses confirmed that the one who made it possible for Vlad Masters escape from the high security prison, was none other than Venelope Hawkeye, also known as Vladia Plasmius. Revealed months ago as the only daughter of the former half-ghost."_

"This can't be happening…..I don't believe it." Maddie said, turning off the TV.

Jack walked up to her from behind and placed his hands around her in comfort as he said, "And here we thought that we'd never have to hear that name in this house again."

"One thing's for sure. Whatever Venelope is up to, she wants her father to be part of it." Dale said.

"What are we gonna do guys?" Jazz asked.

"What we always do Jazz, we find out what they're up to and stop them no matter what." Danny said.

"But first thing's first, we need the whole team gathered. Dani, call the others and let them know what's going on." Dayla said. Dani nodded and began making some phone calls.

* * *

"Ah home sweet home. It's been too long since I've been back in my old laboratory." Vlad said, smiling as he stood in his former home.

"It's not much of a hiding place, but it'll do for now until we complete our plans." Venelope said as she changed back into her human form.

"Of course my daughter. Now please sweetie, tell me what the full plan is and what we need to do first." Vlad requested.

* * *

It wasn't long until Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Tabitha, Sonya, Jimmy and Valerie had come to Fenton Works. All of them had already seen the news that morning and had shared the Fenton Family's shock at what they had seen. But the next shock came when Sam pulled out something from her bag as they stood in the lab.

It was the book that Venelope had stolen from the museum. Sonya asked, "Where'd you get that Sam?"

"I found it sitting on the edge of a full dumpster on my way over here this morning. Venelope must've thrown it out after finding what she was looking for." Sam answered.

Tabitha took the book from Sam's hands and began flicking through the pages as she suggested, "There might be a clue here to what she found and what her plan might be."

But as she went through the book, she noticed the ripped edges of the page that had been ripped out between pages 75 and 78.

"She took the page with her guys." Tabitha said.

"Is there an index at the back of the book that can tell us what was on that page she took?" Jimmy asked.

She went to the back of the book and looked, but she shook her head and answered, "There's no index."

"Okay. We'll maybe we can find another copy of the book." Valerie suggested. She then asked Jazz, "Can you search to see if there's another copy available?"

Jazz nodded and started searching the computer for the same book. She then said after a few minutes of searching, "There's only one copy available and it's at the Amity Park Library. Apparently it's an extremely rare book and they stopped making copies for it back in 1985."

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Apparently even though it started as a huge hit at the start of the 70's, people stopped buying the book at the start of the 80's and not too long after, they stopped making copies after the author died." Jazz answered.

"Who was the author?" Andrew asked.

Tabitha looked at the author's name and answered, "Tobias Writer."

Jazz looked him up and gasped as she instantly recognised the author and said, "It's Ghostwriter."

"What?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Who's Ghostwriter?" Tabitha asked.

"He's this ghost in the Ghost Zone that once tried to kill Danny, Mr Lancer and I by making us live through books. He's basically the Ghost Zone's librarian and has a keyboard that allows anything he types happens." Dayla answered.

"I'm going to get the book." Jazz said as she got up and headed out of the lab.

"Okay. While we wait, Jimmy and I will go into the Ghost Zone and get Ghostwriter. He knows more about ancient relics and items than anyone else." Dani said, changing into her ghost form.

"Uh guys, what if he refuses to come?" Sonya asked.

Dani smirked and said, "It's a good thing we know the Queen of the Ghost Zone. There's no way he'll refuse an order from the Queen."

Jimmy grabbed her hand and then he and Dani went through the Fenton Portal and went into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"After I stole the book from the museum, I looked through it. Hoping to find any object that will finally allow me to have my revenge against the wrong that the world has done to you father." Venelope explained. "Until finally, I discovered the page I now hold in my hand. It's the perfect object that will finally get rid of Team Phantom once and for all. The Staff of Dreams and once we have it, we can get you your ghost powers back and take down Team Phantom once and for all."

"Where is it?" Vlad asked.

"It's the Ghost Zone and there's only two ghosts that know where it is." Venelope answered.

* * *

"The Staff of Dream?" Jazz asked Ghostwriter. "That's what she wants?"

"It's been so long since I have seen my own book. It was the first book I ever wrote when I was alive. Yes Jasmine, it seems that Vladia Plasmius and her father are going after the Staff of Dreams." Ghostwriter answered.

Though Ghostwriter at first refused to come to Fenton Works, Queen Annaya had ordered him to go and help them and as much as he didn't like it, he could not refuse a royal order made by the Queen of the Ghost Zone herself.

He opened the book that Jazz had managed to get from the Amity Park Library and showed them the page that Venelope had taken from the other copy. The page showed a picture of a purple staff with a blue orb at the top of it.

"Okay two questions. One, what is the Staff of Dreams and two, how did you manage to write a book about the Ghost Zone?" Valerie asked.

"To answer your second question, I actually met an ancient ghost when I was alive and he told me all about the ancient relics of the Ghost Zone and even ones that could be found on Earth." Ghostwriter answered. "In fact, my book was what inspired Freakshow to write his own book about the relics that could be found on Earth. As for your second question, the Staff of Dreams is another powerful object. It has the power to grant any wish without consequences or disasters and reverse any spell that was placed on someone."

"Venelope must want the staff to give Vlad back his ghost powers." Dale suggested.

"We won't let that happen. We can't let that happen." Dayla said, remembering when Vlad had his ghost powers, all the pain and trouble he had inflicted on them.

"We won't sweetie. We'll stop them no matter what." Jack said in determination.

"Where is it Ghostwriter?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. There's only two ghosts who do. Zortheus and Nocturne." Ghostwriter answered.

"Then we better get to Zortheus before Venelope and Vlad does." Dayla said. "I just hope we're not too late."


	5. Zortheus Captured!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey guys :)**

**The torture scene I used was inspired by Avengers: Infinity War when Ebony Maw tortures Doctor Strange to try and get him to give him the Time Stone.**

**Enjoy the new chapter **

* * *

Zortheus was experimenting with a new potion in the middle of his home. As he placed in ingredient inside, his door was suddenly blasted open and before he could react, he was shot by a dart right in the arm.

He grimaced and pulled the dart out, but it was already too late. The toxin that was inside had already entered his system and he fell to the floor, smashing a few beakers along the way feeling weak and tired.

"W-w-what is this?" He murmured as his eyes began to close.

Venelope smirked at the figure of Zortheus, she aimed a thermos at him and sucked him inside as darkness took him over.

* * *

Danny and Dayla arrived at Zortheus's home, only to find that they were too late. They saw the damage inside his home and instantly knew that he had already been captured.

"We have to a way to rescue him." Dayla said, worried about their ghostly friend.

"We will sis, I promise. But we should first tell Annaya about what's going on since he is a citizen of her kingdom and a friend to her as well." Danny said.

Dayla sighed and calmed down before saying, "You're right Danny. Contact Dani and Dale and tell them to meet us at Annaya's castle."

Danny nodded and immediately used the Fenton Phones to call Dani and Dale. About an hour later, the four half-ghosts met at the front of the Spectral Castle where Queen Annaya lived and ruled the Ghost Zone.

They entered the throne room where Annaya was sitting on the throne reading a scroll. She looked up and smiled as she saw Danny, Dale, Dani and Dayla walking up to her. She put the scroll down and asked, "Phantoms, was Ghostwriter able to help you?

"Yes he did and it seems like the situation may go from bad to worst." Dayla answered.

"I see. Let's discuss this in the library then." Annaya suggested.

They followed her to the library and sat down at the large table. She then asked, "Now what is going on my friends?"

"As we have told you, Vladia Plasmius had stolen the book Ghostwriter had written when he was alive from the Amity Park Museum." Dale began. "The missing page told about the Staff of Dreams."

"I have heard about the Staff of Dreams, but what does Vladia Plasmius want with that object?" Annaya asked.

"She broke her father, Vlad Masters out of prison last night. It seems she intends to use the staff to not only give Vlad back his ghost powers, but also to get revenge on us." Dani answered.

"Particularly Dayla and I, since we not only took him and down and took his ghost powers in the first place, but also sent him to jail as well." Danny added.

"I see. Then we should find the staff before they do." Annaya said. She then suggested, "Perhaps Sojourn will know where it is?"

"I'm afraid not your Majesty. We saw Sojourn and although he has information on it, the only ones who know the location of the Staff of Dreams, are Nocturne and Zortheus." Dayla said. "Which definitely made Zortheus a target and before we could get to him to warn him, he had already been captured by Vladia. We don't know where she and Vlad are holding him."

"This is awful. Who knows what they're doing to poor Zortheus right now." Annaya said, standing up and pacing the room in concern. "We need to find him and rescue him. I'll join you on the search."

"No your Majesty. We need you to do something else for us." Danny said.

"What do you need Danny?" She asked.

"We need you to find Nocturne and get the location of the Staff from him, while we search for Zortheus." Danny answered.

"Of course." Annaya said, agreeing to their plan. She then called out, "Captain Kyra!"

The same female knight Danny had met when he had retrieved the Amulet of Kyba entered the room. Danny smiled and asked, "Kyra? You're the Captain of the Guard here?"

"Indeed I am. It's good to see you again Danny Phantom." Kyra said before turning her attention to Annaya. "Yes your Majesty?"

"Please get Wulf and two of your best men to find Nocturne and bring him here." Annaya ordered. "Tell him it's urgent that he comes to Spectral Castle immediately."

"At once your Majesty." Kyra said, bowing to Annaya before heading out of the library.

"We're going to see Clockwork to see if he can help us find Zortheus." Dayla said as they stood up. "Hopefully he can."

"I wish you luck Phantoms. I will send word as soon as Kyra returns with Nocturne and hopefully he will reveal the location of the Staff of Dreams." Annaya said, leading them out of the library and back to the throne room.

* * *

Zortheus woke up with a gasp as he felt freezing cold water thrown on him. He looked at his surroundings and saw he was in an old lab, he was hanging off the ground with his hands cuffed to chains in the air.

He tried to phase out of them with all his might, but found he couldn't. He realised that these cuffs were definitely ghost-proof.

"Don't bother sorcerer." Vlad said as he and Vladia came out of the shadows. "There's no escape for you and you're not leaving until you've answered some questions."

"Vlad Masters, formerly known as Vlad Plasmius and his daughter Venelope Hawkeye, also known as Vladia Plasmius. What a displeasure to meet you both." Zortheus said, glaring at the two.

"Really? And we were gonna say it's a pleasure to meet you. But enough with the pleasantries. You have information that we want and we'll get it no matter the cost." Vladia said, raising her fist and tightening it.

"I don't need you to tell me what it is you want." Zortheus said. "My powers allow me to know everything about a person just by looking at them and that includes, what they want. You seek the Staff of Dreams."

"Exactly. Now why don't you act like a gentlemen in front of my daughter and tell us where it is?" Vlad requested.

"I think you'll find getting information off a ghost sorcerer quite difficult." Zortheus said, determined not to say anything.

"Then looks like we'll have to persuade you." Vladia said, smirking. "May I have the honour of going first daddy?"

Vlad grinned and answered gesturing her to go ahead, "Be my guest darling."

She raised her hands towards a bench and suddenly, several sharp metal needle like spikes came floating towards him. Each of them surrounding him and they were coated with a red substance.

"After so long and finally having a chance to be re-united with my father and getting my revenge against the Phantom Twins, I am determined not to fail." Vladia said as she waved her hand and suddenly two needles came towards each of Zortheus's cheeks.

"Tell us. Where is the Staff of Dreams?" Vladia asked.

When he didn't answer, she moved her fingers and suddenly the needles started slowly drilling into his cheeks. He grimaced and held back screams of pain, but then his eyes widened when he felt a huge burning sensation and his body began to glow red. He suddenly realised what these needles had been coated with.

Blood blossoms.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all that could be heard from the lab.

* * *

Dani, Dale, Danny and Dayla stood in Clockwork's tower. Clockwork started scanning every inch of the Earth in the hopes to find Zortheus, but so far found nothing.

Clockwork sighed. He then turned and saw the same bracelet Zortheus had given Dayla when she first met him and asked, "Dayla, may I burrow that bracelet Zortheus gave you? It'll help me search throughout the Earth so I can get a location on him."

Dayla nodded and took the bracelet off her wrist and gave it to the Master of Time. Clockwork tapped the object with his staff and allowed his energy to flow onto the object. He then concentrated hard and sent the energy at the time screen.

They all watched as the screen glowed brighter and brighter until finally a clear image came through, showing the old mayoral mansion that once belonged to Vlad Masters when he had been Mayor of Amity Park.

"Of course! Vlad's secret underground lab! That's where they're holding Zortheus!" Dani said, finally understanding.

"We have to get there now!" Dayla said, determined to save their ghostly friend.

"Use the portal here. It'll get you all there faster." Clockwork said, gesturing to the time screen showing the mansion. "I'll go tell Anaya that you have found Zortheus. Once you have him, bring him back to the castle."

They nodded and flew through the portal, hoping they were not too late. Clockwork teleported himself out of the tower and straight to Spectral Castle.

* * *

As Dani, Dale, Danny and Dayla appeared in front of Vlad's mansion, they immediately phased inside and stood in the library. They immediately heard the screams of Zortheus coming from below. Gasping they turned intangible and immediately phased through the floor heading for the lab.

* * *

Zortheus screamed as several more needles pierced his body, making the pain double each time. Vladia moved the needles out of his body and Vlad asked him, "Where is the Staff of Dreams?"

Zortheus panted weakly. Small amounts of ectoplasm fell from the small holes the needles made on his body. He looked up and glared at them as he said weakly, "You can harm all you want, but I won't tell you anything. Even if it means….I fully die!"

"Painful aren't they? It's amazing how painful blood blossoms are to a ghost. If I use these long enough on you, they can…." Vladia began but then stopped when she felt a familiar aura in the room.

She smirked and finished as she realised who was in the room with them, "End your friend's existence once and for all."

Vlad and Vladia turned to see Danny, Dale, Dani and Dayla standing together behind them.

Vlad grinned and asked with slight bitterness, "Ah Daniel and Dayla! And Danielle and Dale! How's things? Did you all have a nice couple of years while I was rotting in jail?"

"We're only gonna say this once. Release Zortheus and surrender!" Dani demanded. "You're both outnumbered."

"Perhaps, but never outclassed." Vladia said, still smirking. She suddenly grabbed Vlad and before they could do anything, they disappeared in a cloud of mist that Vladia created.

When the mist cleared, they were still in the lab with Zortheus, but Vladia and Vlad were gone.

"Well that was bizarre." Dale commented. "Since when do they run from a fight?"

"We can't worry about that now. We need to get Zortheus to Spectral Castle now." Dayla said as she froze the chains with her ice powers and broke them, allowing Dani and her to catch Zortheus in their arms.

"Thank you….my friends." Zortheus said quietly as he collapsed unconscious.

"Let's go. I'll call dad on the way and tell him to get the Spectre Speeder ready to head for the Ghost Zone." Danny said and with that, they all phased out of the lab, unaware of two invisible shadows still in the lab, both grinning as they watched them leave.


	6. Nocturne

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. I was going to publish a new one last week, however I was so busy with organising my costumes for Book Week at work, I didn't get the time to write out and edit the new chapter. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Danny, Dayla, Dani, Dale and Team Phantom waited in the throne room with Queen Annaya, Clockwork and Sojourn. Each of them hoping for the best that Zortheus would be alright as he was being treated by the Queen's healers.

Speaking of which, one of them came into the throne room and announced, "He's going to be fine. He was really weak and though there was some Blood Blossom liquid injected into him during his torture, it wasn't enough to be fatal. We removed the liquid from his system and now, all he needs is some rest for the next few days."

"Thank you Mara. Please continue to attend to him." Annaya said with relief.

"I'm glad Zortheus is going to be okay. Vlad and Venelope really did a number on him." Dayla said. She then said in determination, "Which means we have to find the Staff of Dreams before Venelope and Vlad does."

"Has there been any sign of Nocturne yet?" Sam asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. Kyra and Wulf found him and they should be here soon with him." Annaya answered.

* * *

"What's the plan now my child?" Vlad asked Venelope as she was working on something, on one of the work benches.

"Simple really. As they're searching for the Staff of Dreams, a human will be trapped within the Ghost Zone." Venelope answered as she added the final touches to a wrist device and placed it on her wrist.

"What human?" Vlad asked confused.

Venelope said nothing and simply smirked. She then pushed the button and there was a bright flash of light. His eyes then widened at what he saw, he then grinned and realised the plan Venelope had formed in order to obtain the Staff of Dreams.

* * *

"You summoned me, your Majesty?" Nocturne asked.

"Indeed I did Master of Dreams." Annaya answered. "I'm sure you've heard, Vlad Masters has returned, thanks to the help of his daughter."

"I have heard your Majesty and no offence, but what do they have to do with me?" Nocturne asked, confused.

"It seems they are after a certain object that only you and Zortheus know of." Sojourn answered.

Nocturne then realised what they were talking about and said, "You along with them seek the Staff of Dreams."

"We have to find it before they do and they use it to not only give Vlad back his ghost powers." Andrew said.

"And why should I help Team Phantom over here? And more importantly, why seek me? Surely Zortheus would've helped since as you said Sojourn, he too knows where the staff if located." Nocturne asked with slight annoyance at Team Phantom.

"We were going to, but Vlad and Venelope already got to him and basically tortured him with Blood Blossoms to try and get the information. He's hurt….bad and he can't help us right now." Danny answered.

"They may come after you next Nocturne, if you don't tell us." Valerie said.

"Nocturne, I know you aren't on best of terms with Team Phantom at all, but this isn't about your vendetta against them. This is about the fate of both Earth and the Ghost Zone, which includes you as well." Annaya spoke firmly. "So as Queen, I am ordering you to tell us where the Staff of Dreams can be found."

Nocturne glared at Team Phantom for a moment before sighing. He then spoke, "Yes your Majesty. The Staff of Dreams is located on Dread Island, in the heart of the forests."

"Thank you Nocturne. You may go now." Annaya said and with that, Nocturne left the castle.

"We now know where it is. Now all we have to do is go after it and bring it back here." Jimmy said.

"Looks like another adventure in the Ghost Zone." Tucker said. He then ran to the Spectre Speeder and not a second later, came out with a huge back-pack on his back and finished, "Good thing I came prepared."

He suddenly lost balance and fell to his side on the floor. Everyone laughed at Tucker and his goofiness, causing him to send them an annoyed glare.

* * *

After explaining the plan to Vlad, Venelope then said to him, "Just wait here father. I shouldn't be long and if this plan works, I'll have your ghost powers back faster than you can say…..well….boo!"

Vlad continue to smile and said, "You make me so proud my daughter. I wish I had found you sooner."

Venelope stopped and smiled warmly as she asked, "Really?"

"Really. Honestly, if I had known your mother was pregnant with you, I would've searched far and wide for you." Vlad answered still smiling. He pulled her into a hug and finished, "We're family now and I will be there for you."

For the first time, Venelope had felt truly happy since her mother passed away. Here she was, with her father and she wasn't going to let him go. After pulling apart, Venelope changed into her ghost form and flew out of the lab.

Vlad's smile then changed to a grin. A dark sinister grin and said, "Young people are so naïve."

He then evilly laughed throughout the lab, his laugh echoed off the walls.


	7. The Staff of Dreams Part 1

Andrew was in his room, making sure his anti-ghost weapons were packed in his bag, including the ecto-bows and arrows Dayla had given him. He headed downstairs and saw Kimberly, Mason, Serenity, Josephine and Tabitha in the living room.

"I'm heading off to Fenton Works. I should be back in a couple of days." Andrew said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help Andrew? I've always wanted to be part of your ghostly adventures." Tabitha asked with a smile.

Andrew smiled back and said, "Sorry cuz. Maybe next time, but you remember that ecto-blaster you got from me way back?"

"Yeah of course. You gave it to me after you suddenly visited me us in New York. I still can't really remember what happened though." Tabitha said, still not remembering that she had got the ecto-blaster when Alternate Older Danielle Fenton / Phantom had come to their world.

"Just keep it on you in case there are any ghost attacks. Mr and Mrs Fenton, along with Frostbite and Sojourn are staying at Fenton Works just in case something happens while we're gone." Andrew said.

"Got it." Tabitha said.

"Just be safe sweetheart." Kimberly said and gave Andrew a hug.

Mason then said, "Um Andrew? Before we go, could I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure." Andrew said with a shrug.

They both walked out the front door and after Mason closed it, they both sat down on the chairs. Mason then started, "Andrew, I know it must be weird seeing your mother dating someone other than your father. She had told me so much about him and from what she told me, he was truly a great man."

He smiled and continued, "Andrew, I just want you to know that I'm not trying to replace your father. Not now and not ever. I really like your mother…..maybe even love her and I would never hurt her."

Andrew nodded and after a moments silence he said, "Thank you for that Mason. I'll admit, it has been a bit weird. There are still times where I can't picture mum being with anyone but my dad. But I have seen the way she is happy when you're around and I have a feeling she really likes you too….maybe even loves you as well. I'm glad that she has found someone like you. I know you would never hurt her and I thank you for telling me this."

Mason held his hand out for him to shake and said, "Thank you for accepting me into your lives."

Andrew smiled back and shook his hand back and said, "I better go and thanks Mason."

* * *

Sam had finished packing her back-pack when she heard her father down the hallway, "We better take her to the hospital just in case."

Sam's eyes widened and she came out of her bedroom and asked as she entered her grandmother's room, "Take who just in case?"

Pamela sighed and said, "You're grandmother's not feeling well."

Worried now, Sam asked, "Is she okay?"

"We hope so Sam. But we're gonna take her to the hospital just in case." Jeremy answered.

"Maybe I should stay home?" Sam suggested, now a little more worried about her grandmother.

"Bubelah? Don't do that." Ida said from her bed with a gentle smile.

Sam sat down on the side of the bed next to her grandmother as she continued, "You're friends' need you right now. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

Ida smiled warmly and placed her hand on top of Sam's and said, "I'm sure. Now go and help your friends and I'll see you as soon as you get back."

Sam nodded and hugged her grandmother as she said, "I love you grandma."

"I love you too Sam." Ida said, hugging her back.

Sam turned to her parents and said, "Call me if anything happens and I'll come straight home."

"We will Sam. Good luck in the Ghost Zone." Jeremy said.

* * *

Everyone had arrived at Fenton Works on time. They packed some last minute supplies into the new Spectre Speeder 2, which now had more seats and space than the original one. It even had a bathroom! As they finished, Danny had noticed Sam's worried look.

"Sam, everything okay?" Danny asked, holding her hands in his.

"I'm just a little worried about my grandmother." Sam answered sadly. "I know she told me everything would be alright, but…."

"Sam….it'll be alright. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you." Danny said, smiling at her with sympathy.

Sam nodded and they both hugged each other. Valerie then said, "Everything's packed and ready guys. Frostbite and Wulf are on the other side waiting for us."

"Good luck all of you." Jack said as Danny, Dayla, Valerie, Dani, Dale, Andrew, Jimmy, Sonya, Tucker and Sam all climbed into the Spectre Speeder 2.

"We'll be back in a few days." Dani said.

With that, they climbed into their seats, buckled up and Tucker took the wheel and with one final wave, they headed into the Ghost Zone where Frostbite and Wulf were waiting for them.

"Frostbite, are you ready?" Dale asked through the Fenton Phones.

"We are ready Team Phantom. Follow us." Frostbite said and with that, they all took off and began to head for Dread Island.

"Hey Frostbite, have you ever been to Dread Island?" Sonya asked.

"Not for a couple of years. They mostly call it Dread Island because of some of the most dangerous ghost animals live there, as well as a river that is said if you drink the waters, you see the things you most dread within your dreams." Frostbite answered.

"So….as long as we don't drink the water when we get there, we'll be fine then?" Jimmy asked, now feeling a bit nervous about travelling to Dread Island.

"Right." Wulf said, speaking English. "We'll stop to rest in a few hours."

For the past few months since Danny and Dayla had been in college, Wulf had been taking English lessons off Frostbite and had been doing quite well. Though he tends to prefer to speak in Esperanto most of the time, his friends didn't mind since they were all now fluent in Esperanto too.

As it came to night, they stopped at one of the floating islands and set up camp. Dayla started a campfire, while Sam, Danielle and Sonya started making dinner and the boys were setting up the tents. Despite their mission, the group were enjoying camping.

Little did they know, that something was going to happen during their journey and a shadow was already following them.


	8. The Staff of Dreams Part 2

As they continued to travel through the Ghost Zone, following Frostbite and Wulf. Wulf's ears suddenly picked up on something and motioned for them to stop. Tucker stopped the Spectre Speeder 2 and they watched as Wulf looked around.

"Wulf what is it my friend?" Frostbite asked.

Wulf suddenly looked to his left and pointed at an island and said, "Mi aŭdas plori. Tie sur tiu insulo. (I hear crying. Over there on that island.)"

All of them followed Wulf to the island and immediately stopped in shock at what they saw. It was a little human girl, no-older than nine with short dark auburn hair and wearing a yellow sundress.

"What's a little girl doing all the way out in the Ghost Zone?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know, but we better find out." Dayla said.

They parked the Spectre Speeder 2 on the island. They all climbed out and then Dayla said, "I think I better approach her first. She might get over-whelmed."

They all agreed and Dayla walked up to the little girl and kneeled in front of her and asked, "Hey there. What's your name?"

The little girl sniffled and looked up at Dayla with tear filled eyes and answered, "Sarah. You're one of the Phantom Twins."

Dayla nodded and then suddenly, Sarah hugged Dayla around the waist and pleaded, "Please help me! I wanna go home!"

"It's alright Sarah. How'd you get here in the first place?" Dayla asked, patting her on the back in comfort.

Sarah looked up at her once again and answered, "I was playing in the park this morning when this….glowing green hole opened up and I fell through it. I want my daddy!"

"It's alright Sarah. You're safe now." Dayla comforted. "Listen, my friends and I are actually looking for something. So why don't you come with us and once we finish our mission, we'll take you home."

Sarah sniffled and nodded. She stood up with Dayla and walked her back over to the team and said, "She fell through a natural portal this morning. It must've closed before she could go back through. We need to keep her with us and bring her back home once we get the staff."

They all nodded in agreement and then suddenly Wulf started growling and looked around in the air. Jimmy then asked, "Wulf, what is it?"

"Dento feinoj." Wulf answered and stood on his guard.

Frostbite's eyes widened and translated as he too stood on his guard, "Tooth fairies."

"Tooth fairies? But they can't be bad right?" Tucker asked with a slight laugh.

Sonya suddenly pulled out a book on paranormal creatures and said, "I've heard of that creature before and believe me, it's not the one you're thinking of Tucker."

She flipped the pages and stopped as she saw a picture of a small pale blue creature with four legs, tiny sharp claws on its hands and weird looking teeth.

"So what are they Sonya?" Sam asked as she looked at the book with her.

"Originally from Germany. They are ravenous, multi-legged winged creatures." Sonya answered. "They feed largely on calcium such as bones, flesh, organs and other tissues, though when they attack they go for the victim's teeth first, hence their name Tooth Fairies."

"Is there any way to take them out?" Dale asked his girlfriend.

"They hate fire. They are terrified of it." Frostbite answered.

"Then this is where Dayla and I come in." Danny said. "Everyone get back in the Spectre Speeder and follow Frostbite away from this area. Wulf and us two will catch up."

They all climbed back into the Spectre Speeder 2 and this time, Andrew took the wheel and began to follow Frostbite away from the island.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Sarah asked in concern.

"They'll be fine." Dani said in full confidence. "A few Tooth Fairies won't bring those two down."

Wulf, Danny, Dayla all stood back to back as Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms. They heard the sound of wings buzzing coming closer and closer until suddenly, the Tooth Fairies all started flying around them in circles.

A few charged straight for Dayla, but Wulf roared and swiped them with his mighty sharp claws. More continued to charge at them. Danny and Dayla blasted them left and right and Wulf continued to swipe them down with his claws.

"Wulf! When Dayla and I say, get down!" Danny shouted as they continued to defend themselves against the winged monsters.

After a few more blasts, Dayla's and Danny's eyes glowed their fiery orange and their bodies began to radiate the heat of their fire powers.

"NOW!" Dayla and Danny shouted.

Wulf immediately ducked down and Danny and Dayla spread out their hands and moved around in a large circle, creating a huge ring of fire and sending random fire blasts around at the Tooth Fairies. Most of them got caught in the flames and the rest immediately began to fly away in fear.

After a few more minutes, Danny and Dayla stopped and put out their flames. No more Tooth Fairies continued to come.

Wulf, Danny and Dayla then flew off and caught up with the others. Danny and Dayla phased inside the Spectre Speeder 2 and changed back into their human forms.

"Well done my friends. I don't think we'll run into any more Tooth Fairies after that." Frostbite said.

"Thanks Frostbite. Let's continue on for a couple of hours and then we'll find a place to camp." Dayla said.

With that they continued on. Dayla then asked, "Where's Sarah?"

Sam gestured behind them and they looked to see Sarah on the back seat asleep. She then said, "She was so tired and I can't blame her."

"Yeah. She'll be happy once we get her home after we get the staff." Tucker said.

As they all sat down in their seats and continued on their way through the Ghost Zone, they didn't notice Sarah's eyes open for a moment and flashed blue before she shut her eyes again.


	9. The Staff of Dreams Part 3

They continued to travel throughout the Ghost Zone. Frostbite then looked ahead and announced, "We have arrived. Dread Island is dead ahead."

They looked out the window to see the island itself. Half of the island was covered in darkness, while the other half was light. Forests could be seen all around, along with mountains, waterfalls and streams.

"Where do we land Frostbite?" Dale asked.

"The heart of the forest is between where the darkness and light of the island connect. I recommend we land on the light side of the island and travel from there." Frostbite answered.

Following Frostbite's instructions, they landed on the light side of the island. They were about to head out when Dayla said, "Hang on a second guys. Someone should stay with Sarah. There's no telling what dangers are in these woods."

"Dayla's right. I'll stay with Sarah and keep her company until you guys get back." Sonya volunteered, standing beside Sarah.

"Sarah, do you think you'll be okay with Sonya for a little bit?" Dayla asked.

Sarah nodded. Danny then said, "Alright. We should only be an hour. Two at the most. Radio us if you need help."

With that the group left and began to head for the heart of the forest. They continued to travel through the dense forests and it seemed the vines and bushes got thicker as they travelled further in. Andrew and Dale pulled out Fenton Machetes and began to cut the vines and thicker bushes out of their way to make their path clearer.

"Hey Frostbite, how much further?" Andrew asked.

"We're not far now. Just one mile." Frostbite answered.

* * *

Sonya and Sarah were playing Uno when Sarah asked, "Sonya, could I have a drink of water?"

Sonya nodded and got up to give Sarah some water out of the canteen. When she turned around with the canteen in her hands, she saw Sarah wasn't there and before she could react, she felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly, she felt herself being shocked. She screamed in pain before her world began to turn black as she fell to the ground.

The last thing she heard was, "Now, it's time for some mind games."

* * *

Andrew cut the last vine and they all stopped at what they saw. Just up some stone steps was a pedestal and floating on it was a long purple handed staff with a blue glowing orb on the top.

"There it is." Sam whispered in amazement.

"The Staff of Dreams." Tucker finished.

"It's so….beautiful." Valerie commented.

"What are we gonna do once we get this thing back to Queen Annaya?" Jimmy asked.

"I think we should suggest the same thing Dayla and I did to the Reality Gauntlet." Danny answered.

"You mean destroy it?" Dani asked.

"We may have to. We can't let Vlad and Venelope get their hands on it. Who knows what those two will wish for? Beautiful as it is, it's too dangerous to keep around." Dayla answered.

"You're probably right." Dale answered.

"Dani, would you do the honours and get the staff?" Danny asked.

Dani nodded and began to walk up the stairs. Once she reached the top, she removed the vines from it and reached out to grab it. Suddenly, just when she was about to grab the Staff, she was blasted right down the stairs, sending all the way back down.

"What the…." She exclaimed once she got back up.

They looked up to see Sarah at the top, now holding the staff in her hands. Dayla then asked in shock, "Sarah, what are you doing?"

She merely laughed as smoke appeared and suddenly, she had changed into Vladia Plasmius. She then said, "Fooled ya didn't I?"

"Venelope!" They all shouted.

Before they could react, she telepathically floated some of the water from the river and soaked Danny, Valerie, Dayla, Dani, Dale, Jimmy, Andrew and Tucker in it.

"Oh no! / Miaj amikoj!" Frostbite and Wulf all shouted in now fear.

"This is where I say, goodbye." Vladia said and with a laugh, she disappeared.

"Water? What the…." Valerie began to say when suddenly the scene around her changed to the park back in Amity Park.

_She looked down at herself to see she was in her ghost hunting suit. She was confused and then suddenly heard the sounds of crying. She turned to see a horrifying scene. Andrew and Sam were standing over the bodies of Danny and Dayla, blood and ectoplasm spilling from them. _

_Sam looked up at Valerie and said in pure rage at her, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

"_I…..I didn't….I didn't do this…." Valerie tried to explain, now scared of what was happening._

"_You killed them?! They did nothing but good for this town and you killed them for what?! You're stupid revenge?!" Andrew the roared._

Valerie wasn't the only one seeing visions like this. The others were seeing things as well and Frostbite and Wulf knew why. Venelope had soaked them all in the waters of Dread Island which makes you see your nightmares.

_IN DANI AND DALE'S HEAD_

_They were strapped back to the machine that Vlad had them on. He continued to grin at them as they struggled._

"_No-one to save you this time mistakes." Vlad said as he pulled the switch._

_They both screamed as the electric currents began to shock them and then screamed in pure terror as they began to melt._

_IN DANNY AND DAYLA'S HEAD_

_Danny and Dayla were strapped down to metal tables each. Jack and Maddie were hovering over each of them with scalpels in their hands._

"_Stop please! / we're your kids!" Danny and Dayla pleaded._

"_You're not Danny and Dayla anymore." Jack said with pure hate._

"_Just a couple of filthy ghosts." Maddie then added and with no more waiting, they began their dissections._

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_IN ANDREW'S HEAD_

_Andrew's father appeared before him. Looking at him with such disappointment._

"_You have forgotten me. You're replacing me." He said._

_Andrew shook his head, "No! I would never do that."_

"_What did I do to have a son like you?" His father then said._

"_Dad….please….this isn't you. I have never forgotten you….please…." Andrew pleaded._

_IN TUCKER'S HEAD_

_He was looking at the image of Tucker Phantom. He then asked, "What is this?"_

"_This is who we are. Who we were meant to be until Danny and Dayla stopped us." Ghost Tucker answered._

"_No…..This isn't me! I'm not jealous of them anymore. They're my best friends!" Tucker shouted._

"_No…they're merely stealing the spotlight from us…." Ghost Tucker spoke once again. "You…are….me!"_

_Tucker looked at himself and saw he was now once again Tucker Phantom. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_IN SAM'S HEAD_

_Sam found herself in a dark place. She then looked to the right to see everyone she knew standing around her in a circle. Then suddenly one by one, they began to disappear. _

"_What's going on?! What's happening?!" Sam shouted as each of them disappeared._

"_You're all alone Samantha…..nobody cares about you…..nobody wants you…." A dark voice whispered._

"_No! That's not true! Stop it!" Sam screamed as the voice continued to repeat the same thing over and over again._

_IN JIMMY'S HEAD_

_He stood up to see Amity Park in ruins. He turned around and saw Danielle on the ground dead. He ran over to her and held her body in his arms._

"_Dani! Wake up! Please! I love you! Please wake up!" Jimmy screamed._

_But she never did. He closed his eyes and screamed in the air as his tears fell, "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

With each of them letting off one final scream, they all fell unconscious. Wulf gasp and Frostbite said, "It's the after effects of the water. They'll be asleep for a while."

"What do we do?" Wulf asked in English.

"We have to get them back Fenton Works." Frostbite answered. "Let's get them back to the Spectre Speeder."

They each grabbed them with their two arms and began to fly back to the Spectre Speeder at fast pace where they would head back to Fenton Works from there.


	10. I Will Always Be With You

As Sonya drove the Spectre Speeder back to Fenton Works at top speed, the others were sitting in the back in silence, still horrified by what they saw in their visions after Venelope hit them with the water from the river.

Frostbite was talking to Annaya on the computer screen in the back as well, explaining everything that happened on Dread Island.

"Vladia Plasmius got the staff. We failed to obtain it your Majesty." Frostbite finished.

"_What matters is that you're all safe. We'll figure out a way to stop her Frostbite." _Annaya said, understanding what happened. _"How are the others that were affected by the water?"_

"Whatever they saw, was truly horrifying. We should be at Fenton Works soon at this speed." Frostbite answered.

"_I'll contact Jack and Maddie and let them know what happened." _Annaya said and then hung up.

Frostbite walked up to Sonya and asked, "Would you like me to take over driving the Speeder young one?"

Sonya shook her head and answered, "No, I'm fine. It'll take more than Vladia to bring me down. We'll be home in a couple of hours."

* * *

Vlad sat in waiting until finally, Vladia arrived in the lab. He faced her and his smile turned into a deadly grin as he saw what she had in her hand. The Staff of Dreams.

"Well done my daughter. Very well done indeed." Vlad said.

Everyone sat in the living room of Fenton Works. Maddie had made them all hot chocolates, but they were still horrified by what they saw.

"What happened guys? What did the waters show you?" Sonya asked.

"It doesn't matter what it showed us each. It wasn't real." Dale said.

"Seemed pretty real to me." Andrew said, thinking back to what he saw.

"I can't believe I fell for it. I should've seen that Sarah was actually Venelope in disguise." Dayla said, blaming herself for what happened in the Ghost Zone.

"It wasn't your fault Dayla. We all fell for it." Dani said, trying to comfort her older sister.

"What do we do now guys?" Valerie asked.

"We'll just have to be ready for when Vlad and Venelope strike." Danny answered. "That's all we can do."

"Whatever happens, I know you kids will pull through. You guys have been through tougher situations than this and have always come out on top." Jack said, showing his confidence in not just his own children, but the whole entire team.

They all gave a small smile to Jack, thanking him for his pep talk. Suddenly the house phone began to ring. Maddie answered it, "Hello? Yes, she's here."

She handed the phone over to Sam and said, "It's your mother Sam."

Sam accepted the phone and asked, "Mum, what is it?"

There was a few moments silence as Sam's mother spoke over the phone, Sam's face suddenly fell and said, "I'll be right there."

She immediately stood up and said, "Danny, I need you to get me to the hospital at top speed."

"Sam calm down." Danny said, standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders to comfort her." What's wrong?"

Tears began to leak from her eyes as she said, "It's my grandma. She's…..she's really sick and…they don't know if she's gonna make it this time."

Without another word, Danny immediately changed into his ghost form and picked up Sam bridal style. Taking to the air, he phased out of Fenton Works and began to speed down to the Amity Park Hospital.

"I hope Grandma Manson will be okay." Tucker said, feeling concerned for Ida.

"I hope so too." Jimmy said.

All of them silently prayed and hoped that Ida would pull through this time and whatever happens, Sam and her parents would be alright.

* * *

Danny got Sam to the hospital in record time and after changing back into his human form, they both ran into the hospital and headed straight for Ida Manson's room, where her parents where there waiting for them outside the door.

"Mr and Mrs Manson, is Grandma Manson okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm afraid not Danny. The doctors have done everything they could." Pamela answered as tears fell from her eyes.

Jeremy hugged his wife close and said, "They're keeping her comfortable, but…."

No more words needed to be said. Both Sam and Danny knew what Jeremy was going to say. Tears fell from Sam's eyes and Danny hugged her, trying his best to comfort his girlfriend.

Pamela said, "She wants to see you Sam and you as well Danny."

They both nodded and entered the room, where Ida was lying down on the hospital bed looking really tired. She smiled though when she saw Danny and Sam.

"Hello dears." Ida said wearily.

Sam sniffled, "Hey grandma."

They both walked over and stood at the side of her bed. Ida continued to smile and said to Sam, "It's my time Bubelah. I've had a long and happy life and the best part about it, was watching you grow up to become such a strong, brave, unique, beautiful woman."

Sam smiled sadly as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Ida turned to Danny and said as she reached out her hand to him, "And you Danny-boy, have been such an amazing boyfriend for my Bubelah. Please take care of her for me."

"I swear on my life Mrs Manson." Danny said as he held her hand in comfort.

She continued to smile and this time held Sam's hands as she said, "It'll be okay Sam. It's part of life. We are born, we live for a while and then we die. Keep being the brave and unique girl you have always been. Keep looking to the good and loving heart that's inside you and others."

Sam couldn't help but fully cry as she hugged Ida and whispered, "Grandma don't leave me."

Ida weakly hugged her back as she said, "I will always be with you. Even if you can't see me, I'll be there. No matter what trials may befall you, no matter what ghosts you may fight with Team Phantom and no matter how everything ends, I'll be with you. I love you, my Bubelah."

"I love you too grandma. I love you too." Sam said as she continued to cry.

With a final smile, Ida Manson's eyes closed for the last time and the heart monitor stopped. Ida Manson, had passed away. Sam immediately leapt into Danny's arms and continued to cry. Danny held her close and though he tried to comfort his girlfriend, tears of sadness began to fall from his eyes as well.


	11. Vlad Makes His Wish

Sam looked up into the night sky as she sat down on the balcony at her bedroom window. She still couldn't believe that her grandmother had passed away just the other evening. She looked down at the picture of her and Ida when she was seven and smiled sadly.

Danny then flew onto the balcony and changed into his human form. He sat down on a chair beside her and asked, "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam nodded and then answered, "I'm fine….or at least I will be eventually."

Danny hugged Sam close and she leaned into his shoulder as he said, "I'm really sorry about your grandmother Sam. She was a really awesome and kind woman."

"You know, she was the first one to accept my Goth status. When I came out and my parents didn't accept it, she stood up to them and told them to leave me alone and let me be myself." Sam said, remembering her grandmother. "It's so hard. I keep expecting her to come into my room at any moment to come in and check on me, ask me how you and I are doing and what I'm up to. But she won't know. She's gone."

"But she will always be with you Sam. No matter what." Danny said, comforting his girlfriend.

Some tears fell from her eyes. She then asked hesitantly, "Danny….is there any chance that….she might have…ended up in the Ghost Zone? That she came back as a ghost?"

Danny looked down sadly and answered, "Clockwork once explained to me and Dayla that though a ghost can actually form and appear into the Ghost Zone naturally, other ghosts are created when someone dies and they have regrets, obsessions or unfinished business that cane make them a ghost. I actually checked the Ghost Zone today to see if there was any chance she had come back as a ghost. Your grandmother didn't have any obsessions or unfinished business or anything else that could make her come back as a ghost."

Sam nodded in understanding and then said as she started crying once again, "I miss her so much Danny."

"I know. We all loved her, but you and your parents have lost more than any of us." Danny said as he pulled her into a hug. "But remember, you are never alone in this. All of us are here with you."

Sam hugged him back and continued to cry, Danny never let go and continued to comfort his girlfriend during this sorrow time.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lab where Venelope and Vlad were hiding. Vlad finally said, "It's time to take what's mine and have my revenge."

He held the Staff of Dreams high in the air and made his wish, "Staff of Dreams, I wish for my ghost powers to return and I wish for my own powerful ghost shadow army!"

The staff began to glow and then suddenly, Vlad was hit by a beam of energy that came from the stone that was on the staff. He could feel his powers returning and laughed as hundreds and thousands of shadow ghosts started forming around him and Venelope.

The beam of light shot right through the roof and into the air of Amity Park.

* * *

Sam and Danny saw the beam of light and could hear the sounds of Vlad's laughter echoing in the air.

"Oh no! Vlad's already making his move!" Sam exclaimed.

Danny's phone rang and he answered it to hear Dayla say, _"Danny! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!"_

"You mean that beam of energy and Vlad's laugh? Yeah! He's already making his move and it looks like he's gonna make it right in the middle of town." Danny answered. "Call Annaya and tell her that we're gonna need her, her army and our allies here in Amity Park now and then get ready and meet me and Sam in the town centre."

He hung up and then turned to Sam as he said, "Sam, you don't have to fight tonight."

Sam however walked over to her closet and grabbed out her battle suit that Jack and Maddie made her. She quickly ran into the bathroom and changed into it, came out and strapped on her Fenton Wrist Ray and stood ready.

"I know I don't have to fight, but I want to. I'm staying beside you no matter what." Sam said in determination.

Danny smiled at her and changed into his ghost form as he said, "Then let's go."

As Sam and Danny arrived at the centre of the town, Dayla, Dani and Dale arrived in their ghost forms, Sonya, Valerie, Andrew, Jazz, Jimmy and Tucker arrived in their battle suits and weapons and Jack and Maddie arrived with the RV.

They suddenly watched as shadow ghosts appeared in the sky above them and they all gasped to floating beside Venelope in her ghost form was none other than Vlad Plasmius himself, ghost form and all.

"I'm back Amity Park." Vlad announced with a grin.

"It's official. I really hate powerful ancient objects." Danny groaned.

"No doubt about that bro. No doubt about that." Dayla agreed as they continued to stare at their old arch enemy.


	12. The Endgame PART 1

"Well, well, well. Team Phantom and it looks like you made some new members in my absence." Vlad said, still grinning. "I look forward to crushing you all, but first some wishes have to be made."

He turned to Vladia and said, "Please hand me the staff my dear."

Vladia smiled and handed the staff over to Vlad. Vlad's grin grew wider as he raised the staff in the air and announced, "My daughter, you have made me very proud and now, I shall reward you."

"Just being with you right here, right now my father, is reward enough." Vladia said, smiling warmly at Vlad.

"Staff of Dreams, I wish….." Vlad began to speak and suddenly his grin turned into a dark and sinister smirk as he aimed the staff at Vladia and wished, "That Vladia's powers to be gone and transferred to me!"

Everyone gasped as the energy from the staff hit Vladia straight on, stealing her powers and changing her back to Venelope. Before she could hit the ground, Dale quickly caught her and placed her on the ground. Vlad laughed while Venelope's powers were suddenly transferred to him.

"Father….I don't understand! Why? I've been nothing but loyal to you. Everything I've done….was for you!" Venelope shouted in confusion, betrayal and despair, tears fell from her eyes.

"Foolish girl! You were nothing but a pawn!" Vlad shouted with a laugh. "Thanks to your powers, I am now the most powerful full ghost in the world and it's all thanks to you. You and I may share the same blood, but that doesn't mean, I ever saw you as my daughter. But I thank you, for all this was possible thanks to you little pawn!"

Venelope couldn't believe it. Her own father had betrayed her, after all the loyalty and everything she had done in the name of Vlad Masters, and he ended up stabbing her in the back. Team Phantom, couldn't help but look at Venelope with sympathy, but then glared back up at Vlad.

"We're not gonna let you take over the world Vlad!" Dayla said as she lit hands.

"We'll stop you no matter what!" Danny added, making an ice sword.

"You're gonna pay for everything you've ever done." Dale said as he lit his hands with his own energy.

"Hope you're ready for a can of butt whooping Vlad." Dani threatened, her hands glowing with energy.

"You and what army?" Vlad said as all his shadow ghost army formed behind him.

Thanks to him now being full ghost, he had more power to create more soldiers for his army, making twice as more than there was the last time they all fought against him. Just when it seemed that they were outnumbered, a natural portal opened right above them and out stepped Annaya only at first in her battle armour and sword merged from the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart.

"Did I miss the butt whooping yet?" Annaya asked.

"Uh….no." All of Team Phantom answered.

"As a matter of fact, you're a little bit early." Tucker added.

The portal then suddenly expanded and not only was Frostbite, Clockwork, Wulf, Zortheus, Phoenix and Pandora was there, but so was Walker and his police ghosts, Annaya's army, Frostbite's people and Pandora's army of Greek ghost warriors.

"Well let's get the party started." Annaya said.

"Mum, dad, move Venelope to a different spot. The rest of us….ATTACK!" Danny shouted.

"CHARGE!" Vlad roared and both armies began to clash.

Jack and Maddie grabbed onto Venelope and moved her into an old abandoned building. They gave her one last look of pity before heading to the RV to fight in the battle, leaving Venelope to her own thoughts.

"_So it was all for nothing? Mother, what have I done? What do I do now?" _Venelope kept asking herself as she looked down at the ground, eyes filled with tears.

Sonya and Dale stood on top of a building with several of other Frostbite's and Anaya's warriors fighting off against shadow ghosts. Dale sent mini tornadoes, lightning and hail the size of large shards of ice. Sonya pulled out her ecto-blaster and began sending blasts at each shadow ghost that came across their way.

"So, could call this a diplomatic solution?" Dale asked.

"No. We'll just call it aggressive negotiations." Sonya answered with a smirk.

But because they got distracted for a moment, a shadow ghost charged and pushed Sonya right off the edge of the building. Dale gasped and flew quickly, grabbing onto her hands. Sonya screamed as she held Dale's hands tightly, trying to keep her from falling over the edge of a building.

"Hold on Sonya! I won't let you fall!" Dale shouted.

He grunted as he began to pull her back up. Suddenly, three shadow ghosts swarmed in for an attack and they would've succeeded, but three of Frostbite's warriors stood in front of them smirking as their eyes glowed blue and they froze them with an ice blast each from their eyes, sending them crashing to the ground.

This gave Dale the opportunity to pull Sonya back up into the building and hugged her tightly, doing his best to comfort from what happened.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._


	13. The Endgame PART 2

The battle continued to rage in the streets of Amity Park. Dayla and Andrew stood back to back as they were surrounded by Vlad's shadowy forces. She continued to blast left and right, while Andrew continued to fire arrows from his Fenton Archery set, each arrow that hit caused an explosion that took out twenty at once.

"They just keep coming Dayla!" Andrew shouted as he fired more arrows.

"Then we will just keep fighting!" Dayla replied as her eyes turned red and blue.

She fired a fire blast from hand and then fired an ice blast from the other, freezing some of the ghosts in solid blocks of ice and burning them to a crisp with the other hand.

Danny and Sam flew through the air, blasting shadow ghosts here and there. Sam had just taken out some shadow ghosts when suddenly, one of them managed to snag onto her hover board. Before she could repel the ghost off, it started spinning her around madly before throwing her off, sending her plummeting to the ground below.

"SAM!" Danny shouted and dived down.

Sam screamed as she came closer and closer towards the ground, but just before she could hit it, Danny managed to grab her by her leg, swinging her up into the air and catching her bridal style.

After landing on the ground safely, Danny asked her, "Are you okay?"

Sam didn't say anything but suddenly pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Both of them closed their eyes as Danny returned the kiss. After slowly pulling apart, it was then that they noticed they were once again surrounded by shadow ghosts.

Frostbite and Phoenix suddenly landed in front of them and began firing fire and ice in a full circle. Phoenix then said, "As romantic as that was, I don't think now is the time."

"Sorry." Danny and Sam both said before joining back into the battle.

Valerie and Tucker were blasting ghosts left and right, as they came closer to a van, which had two metal poles inside and a pair of jumps start cables. The two were easily becoming outnumbered by these ghosts who seemed to have electrical powers sparking around them. Valerie then noticed the equipment in the van.

"Tucker, do you remember ever watching cable when you were a kid?" Valerie asked, gesturing to the equipment behind her.

Tucker then finally noticed the stuff and understood Valerie's idea. He quickly grabbed one end of the cable and handed it to Valerie, while she grabbed the metal pole and placed the two ends one of the poles and stuck it through ten ghosts on one side.

Tucker did the same thing and shouted, "Light's out!"

The reaction was instant. The ghosts began to scream as their bodies became overloaded with electricity. Valerie and Tucker quickly moved out of the ways as the ghosts exploded in an electrical, fiery explosion.

"Huh? What do you know? Watching all that cable did help." Tucker commented, which Valerie nodded in agreement.

Jazz, Jack and Maddie continued to ride around in the RV. Jazz fired blasts with her ecto-grenade launcher from the roof of the moving vehicle, Maddie snagged onto ghosts with the Jack O' Nine Tails before sucking them into a thermos and Jack activated every single weapon they had packed into that vehicle, taking down the shadow ghosts as they drove.

"This will teach you to mess with my town, you evil shadowy ecto spooks!" Jack shouted.

Jimmy and Dani were being back against the walls as they continued to blast at the ghosts. Dani then stood in front of her boyfriend and said, "Cover your ears!"

Jimmy did what he was told and then Dani released a powerful Ghostly Wail, she continued press on even though the power was draining her but she wouldn't stop. The shadowy ghosts screamed as they were pushed back by the powerful wail.

Dani then stopped and fell unconscious, changing back into her human form. Jimmy gasped and kneeled down, lifting her into his lap, hoping that his girlfriend would be alright.


	14. The Endgame PART 3

Venelope continued to watch the battle from the old window of the abandoned building. Reflecting on everything she's done, what was once she felt pride, she now felt ashamed. Now realising who Vlad Masters really was, she had regretted doing everything she had done for him.

"_I did this. This….isn't what I wanted. Mother….I don't know if you can hear me but….I'm sorry. Somehow, I'll make this right." _Venelope said in her head, wiping her tears away.

She looked at Vlad and saw the Staff of Dreams in his hands. She then saw him hand it to one of the shadow ghosts and ordered them to watch it. She thought about what do to do and then saw one of the Fenton Hand Blasters lying on the ground near the building.

Looking back and forth between the ghost holding the staff and the blaster, she then thought of something and looked in determination. Walking outside, she grabbed the blaster and began to ran to the ghost holding the staff.

* * *

Vlad ordered a few of the ghosts, "Bring all four Phantoms to me."

After letting off a screech, a group of ghosts disappeared into the ground. Vlad grinned a dark grin as he said, "It's time to end this."

* * *

As Dani woke up weakly in Jimmy's arms, he asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I just need a moment to catch….my breath." Dani said wearily as she stood up slowly.

She didn't even have time though, when several shadow ghosts appeared from the ground and before she could do anything, they bound her arms with their strong ectoplasm and took off with her.

"JIMMY! / DANI!" Jimmy and Dani screamed.

Jimmy roared in anger and began charging his way, blasting ghosts left and right, trying to keep up with Dani.

* * *

Sonya and Dale were back on the ground, fighting off some shadow ghosts. Dale thrusted his hands out and started spinning around until suddenly, a medium sized tornado formed in front of him, he then pushed his hands out and sent the tornado forward. The tornado snagged onto shadow ghosts and sent kept them inside the swirling vortex.

He suddenly saw shadow ghosts sneaking up behind Sonya and quickly pushed her out of the way, but then was grabbed, tied by ectoplasm and carried off.

"DALE!" Sonya shouted as she got back up.

* * *

Annaya, Dayla and Andrew stood back to back as they continued to fight against the shadow ghosts. Dayla was unaware as she continued to blast ice and fire blasts, that several hands appeared from the ground and before she could do anything, they turned her intangible and phased her into the ground.

"DAYLA!" Andrew and Annaya gasped.

"Where is she? Where'd she go?!" Andrew asked, now panicking.

* * *

Frostbite, Wulf, Sam and Danny stood in a line together, ready to take on more shadow ghosts.

"Ready guys?" Danny asked.

"Ready." Sam said, determined as she took a stance.

They all then charged at the several shadow ghosts. Danny punched, kicked and burned his opponents down to a crisp, Sam blasted three shadow ghosts, before pulling out her own Fenton Bo Staff and knocking more back, Frostbite froze three of them with his eyes and Wulf opened a portal that led to Antarctica, picked up several shadow ghosts and threw them into the portal before it closed.

"Great teamwork guys." Danny said impressed, but then yelped when ectoplasmic rope snagged onto his waist and pulled him away from the group.

"Danny!" Sam, Wulf and Frostbite shouted as they watched Danny being dragged away from them.

Vlad floated in the air and roared in a powerful mighty voice which caused everyone to stop, **"ENOUGH"**

The shadow ghosts stopped attacking and all floated behind Vlad. He grinned at the sight of most of the enemy, bruised and tired from the battle thus far. He grinned wider when the shadow ghosts returned with Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale in their arms, bound and gagged so they couldn't make a sound.

Vlad used his ectoplasmic energy to form a large platform. He floated down and nodded to the shadow ghosts holding the Phantoms. They bought them down onto the platform and pushed them down to their knees.

"DANNY! / DALE! / DAYLA! / DANIELLE!" The Fenton's, Tucker, Valerie, Sam, Andrew, Jimmy, Sonya and Jazz all shouted, now completely and truly terrified of what Vlad may do to them.

"You have all fought valiantly, but it is over. I will let these four live, but on the condition that you all surrender to me, make me ruler of both Earth and the Ghost Zone and swear your loyalty to me as my slaves." Vlad announced, unaware that someone was sneaking up to the shadow ghost who had the Staff of Dreams in its hands. "Do this and I will not only allow these Phantoms to live, but most of you will live too."

But only after a second, he smirked and said after forming three other duplicates, each holding a blade made of dark energy, "You know what? I'll just kill them anyway."

"NOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed as the Vlad's bought down their blades, ready to kill all four of them.

Suddenly, the blades turned into bubbles and the bonds around the Phantoms suddenly disappeared, freeing them.

"What?! Who dares?!" Vlad roared in anger.

"I do!" A voice shouted and everyone turned to see Venelope standing at the side of the platform, holding the Staff of Dreams in her hands.

"Venelope!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Vlad demanded.

"Doing the right thing for once in my life." Venelope answered.

She then raised the staff high and said, "I wish that all of Vlad Master's wishes were reversed and I wish he was back in prison where he belongs forever."

Vlad gasped and suddenly, all of the shadow ghosts disappeared, the platform they were on disappeared and Vlad screamed as his powers were once again stripped away, Venelope's returned back to her and she floated in the air in her ghost form. Vlad screamed as he was changed back into his human form and before he could do anything, he vanished into thin air.

Vlad found himself back in his prison cell, never to escape again. He panted and then let out another roar of anger and defeat.

Venelope, Dani, Dale, Danny and Dayla floated back down to the ground and changed back into their human forms as the crowd cheered, for their heroes, including Venelope.

Sam, Jimmy, Sonya and Andrew all ran up to their boyfriends and girlfriends and pulled them into loving embraces. They all then turned to Venelope who stood there, looking down at the ground in shame.

They all walked up to her and Danny said, "Thank you. We never could've done this without you."

"I don't deserve your thanks. After everything I've done and now….I have nothing. There's only one more thing left to do, so I may never do any harm ever again." Venelope said, her sadness and regret showing.

"What do you mean by that?" Dale asked.

Venelope didn't answer and turned to Clockwork and requested, "Clockwork, I think we can all agree that this staff is too dangerous to keep around. Please ensure that it's destroyed."

She looked at the Staff of Dreams and said, "Staff of Dreams, I wish for me to disappear from this world forever."

Everyone gasped and her entire body began to glow. She handed the staff to Danielle and began to accept her fate.

"No don't! / Venelope! / You don't have to do this! / Please! We can help you." Danny, Dayla, Danielle and Dale all pleaded.

"This is the only way. I don't have anything left in this world to live for and at least." Venelope said as she was now floating in the air. She gave them a small sad smile as she finished, "It's okay. I've accepted this."

She began to rise higher and higher into the air and then suddenly, she began to fade into nothing.

"We have to do something about this!" Dale pressed, wanting to help Venelope.

"We have to use the staff to save her." Dani said, still holding the Staff of Dreams in her hands.

"I'm sorry young ones, but the staff must be destroyed. Its power is just to dangerous for anyone to use and to use them for personal gain would be…." Clockwork began to say but Danny cut him off.

"It wouldn't be for personal gain. It'd be for her!" Danny said as they continued to look up at Venelope.

"We won't let her be destroyed after she just saved all our lives. She deserves a normal life with a family that loves and cares about her." Dayla finished.

Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale all looked at each other and all of them grabbed onto the staff together and wished, "Staff of Dreams, we wish that Vlad Masters was never Venelope Hawkeye's father."

The Staff glowed and released energy into the air and hit Venelope dead on. Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale then slammed the staff onto the ground and it broke into a thousand pieces as everything turned white.


	15. Epilogue- A Different Beginning

Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale all gasped as they found themselves in Fenton Works, sitting in the living room with Jack, Maddie and Jazz. They found they were in their human forms and it was nine o'clock in the morning.

"So kids, feeling ready for the barbeque tonight?" Jack asked.

"Barbeque? What barbeque?" Danny asked, confused.

"The barbeque we're having with your friends and their families to celebrate you guys visiting home from college." Jack answered, not understanding Danny's confusion.

"But, we had the barbeque a week ago." Dayla said.

Maddie shook her head and said, "No. You and Dayla just got home ten minutes ago."

"No they didn't." Dale and Dani both said. "What happened? Where's Venelope?"

"Venelope? Who's that? Uh….are you four feeling okay?" Jazz asked, confused by her sibling's behaviour.

"I think….we just need some fresh air." All of them said at once, before getting up and heading out the front door.

They headed into town and as they came across the statue of Danny and Dayla, Dayla then asked, "Is it just me or are things now different?"

"Yeah. And come to think of it, none of them seem to know now who Venelope is." Danny answered, agreeing with his sister.

"What is going on here?" Dale wondered, still confused.

Dani saw Mr Grant from the museum and walked over to him. She then asked, "Mr Grant, by any chance were we at the museum last night?"

"Yes of course you were. You stopped a ghost named Aragon from taking priceless historical artefacts from our medieval section last night." Mr Grant answered.

"So….a ghost named Vladia Plasmius wasn't there?" Dani asked, now confused.

"Who's Vladia Plasmius? A new ghost?" Mr Grant asked.

"Uh…never mind. I'm still a little bit tired from last night I guess." Dani said, brushing it off and acting like it was nothing.

She walked back over to the others and said, "Mr Grant said me and Dale stopped Aragon from stealing from the museum last night. He doesn't even know who Vladia Plasmius is."

"That's not all." Danny said as he looked up from his phone. "According to the Amity Park Times, we have never fought against someone named Venelope Hawkeye AKA Vladia Plasmius. It's like, every encounter we've had with her has been….erased."

Suddenly, Dayla felt someone bump into her. The voice of the person apologised, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

They looked to see standing before them was none other than Venelope Hawkeye! Only this time, she had a pair of glasses on and her hair was straight down.

"VENELOPE?!" Danny, Dayla, Dale and Dani all shouted in shock.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, that's my name. Venelope Hawkeye. How'd you know?"

Before they could say anything, she smiled wider and said in excitement, "Oh my gosh! You're Danny, Dayla, Danielle and Dale Phantom! This is so cool!"

She pulled out a phone and asked, "Could I have a photo with you guys?"

They all pulled out of their shock and just nodded. Venelope smiled and stood with them in the middle. They all just smiled as she took the picture and continued to smile in excitement.

"I knew driving through Amity Park on my way home was a good idea. I can't believe I got a picture with the Phantoms." She said as she put her phone away.

"Uh….where you from?" Dayla asked, after she got out of her shock.

"Oh! I'm from Chicago, but I have been at Philadelphia for College and now I'm heading home to visit my mum and dad. Maria and Kyle Hawkeye." Venelope answered. "It's kind of funny since both of them share the last name. Anyway, I was on my way to Chicago but decided to stop here at Amity Park for the night."

"Well…Hope you enjoy your visit." Danny said.

She smiled and headed off after waving goodbye. Time suddenly froze and Clockwork appeared before them, each of them wearing a time medallion.

"I understand your confusion." Clockwork said, smiling proudly at them. "You all did a wonderful thing."

"Clockwork, what is going on?" Dani asked.

"You all wished that Vlad Plasmius was never Venelope's father and so, the Staff of Dreams granted your wish. However, that wish also changed history and only your four will ever remember what happened." Clockwork answered. "The Staff of Dreams has been destroyed and it will no longer pose any threat."

"Clockwork, how much has exactly changed?" Dale asked.

"All the events such as Anandlok sending you Danny and Dayla to different realities and such did happen, however you meeting Venelope, her sending the ghosts to attack you and everything from the past week was the only thing that didn't happen." Clockwork answered. "Venelope now leads a normal life and has been given a second chance, thanks to you four."

"I guess that all anybody really needs. A second chance." Danielle said, repeating something that was said a long time ago.

With that, Clockwork took his leave. Time resumed and they continued to look around Amity Park. Danny then asked, "Our lives are never going to be normal, are they?"

They all laughed a little and then Dayla said, "Where's the fun in that bro?"

With that, they headed back to Fenton Works to once again, to help their family organise their barbecue for that night and feeling good knowing, they helped give Venelope something that she deserved; a second chance.

"_Maybe that's all anybody needs. A second chance."_

_**THE END.**_


End file.
